Aula de Francês
by Analoguec
Summary: [ONE–SHOT] Os gêmeos ensinam a Haruhi uma nova frase em francês. Naturalmente que isto resulta num Tamaki furioso. [TRADUÇÃO]


_Nota de Tradução: _Mais um fic traduzido. :) Comentários são bem-vindos!

**Aula de Francês**

_French Conversation_

_Por: Lonicera Japonica_

_Tradução: Shampoo-chan_

Faça francês, eles disseram. Você vai se divertir, falaram para ela. Vamos ficar na mesma turma, eles apontaram. E poderemos sair juntos, adicionaram. Assim ela entrou na sala e assinou. Que grande erro tinha sido. Haruhi fechou com força o livro e deixou a cabeça cair em cima da mesa com um barulho e deu um rosnado de frustração.

-Alguma coisa errada? – uma voz calma inquiriu. Haruhi olhou – para cima – e viu Mori olhando-a com uma expressão preocupada.

-Oh, nada mesmo, é só que... – ela ajeitou-se na cadeira suspirando pesadamente e olhou a porta da sala de música número três – Bem, Hikaru e Kaoru me disseram pra me inscrever em francês este semestre, assim teríamos aulas juntos. – Mori inclinou a cabeça para ela, como se perguntasse se aquilo era um problema – É que agora eles ficam jogando termos em francês nas nossas conversas só pra me testar, e a maioria deles é tão estranha que ou não estão no livro ou são... bem... obscenos. – ela suspirou de novo e afundou-se novamente no sofá, derrotada.

Mori ergueu as sobrancelhas a isto, mas não fez comentários. Honey, que estava profundamente adormecido às costas dele, murmurou algo no ouvido de Mori antes de ressonar.

-Tamaki. – Mori traduziu, concordando com o que o louro falara.

-Ah, sim! – Haruhi disse, estalando os dedos. – Obrigada, Mori-senpai!

Levantando-se, ela foi até a mesa onde Tamaki e Kyouya estavam conversando.

-Com licença, Tamaki-senpai? Queria perguntar uma coisa.

Tamaki a olhou e deu-lhe seu sorriso mais sedutor.

-Pode me perguntar qualquer coisa, meu anjo. – ele exclamou, levantando-se educadamente.

-Bem, é pra minha aula de francês. – ela deu um passo para trás quando Tamaki aproximou-se para confortá-la e abrir espaço para respirar melhor – Preciso só saber o que uma frase significa.

-Seria uma honra dar-lhe minha assistência. – Tamaki anunciou, curvando-se numa reverência (e ignorando um zombar divertido de Kyouya) – O que é?

Haruhi ficou desconfortável; não era boa em fazer perguntas. E, além disso, conhecendo os gêmeos... mas talvez fosse a única saída, já que Kyouya a ajudaria em troca de algum pagamento.

-Ménage à trois. – ela disse.

A cor rapidamente desapareceu do rosto de Tamaki. Atrás da mesa, Haruhi notou a forma como Kyouya discretamente ajustou os óculos para esconder a boca.

-Por que precisa saber tal coisa, Haruhi? – o louro quis saber, a voz educada como se fosse uma pergunta óbvia.

-Bem, eu estava falando com os gêmeos. – Haruhi começou vagarosamente, notando a maneira como Kyouya tossia no choque da informação – E Hikaru mencionou que deveríamos ter isso da próxima vez que eles forem lá em casa. É algum tipo de comida? Não encontro a tradução no livro... Senpai? Aonde está indo?

Tamaki bateu em retirada, tão irritado e melodramático que foi possível para uma saída, até o canto onde os gêmeos estavam à espreita (e espionando). Ele ficou a dez passos deles, já subindo as mangas da camisa quando eles finalmente pularam e correram dali. Tamaki os perseguiu como um homem atrás do namorado delinqüente da filha, o que era quase verdade.

-A oferta ainda está em pé, Haruhi! – Kaoru gritou divertidamente enquanto Hikaru escancarava a porta, fugindo depois pelo corredor, gargalhando loucamente com um enfurecido Tamaki no encalço.

-O que diabos é isso? – Haruki perguntou, virando-se primeiro a Mori e Honey (ambos horrorizados e desconcertados observando tudo com um interesse) e depois a Kyouya (que disfarçava a risada atrás da mão).

Apenas horas mais tarde, depois de uma aula improvisada com Range que Haruki descobriu a infeliz verdade por trás do termo, e rezou para que Tamaki não tivesse matado um ou mesmo os dois gêmeos. Honestamente, esta esperança era resultado em parte do desejo de ela mesma querer matá-los.


End file.
